1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for managing terminal provisioning, and more particularly, to system and method for managing IPTV terminal provisioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the tasks of most of the real-time application programs executed in computers have a structure of transmitting results to a user within a time targeted by the user while periodically being executed. A target response time is tacitly expected at task execution periods or designated by a user.
Now, IPTV terminal markets are dependent on IPTV enterprisers. Users are not allowed the freedom to select an IPTV terminal, which is unilaterally provided by enterprisers.
Furthermore, when IPTV enterprisers are switched, it is impossible to use an existing terminal, such that it is inconvenient in that the existing IPTV terminal has to be replaced with a new terminal. When the IPTV enterpriser is switched, the switching of the IPTV enterpriser is not quickly performed because of a terminal replacement or the like, thereby causing inconvenience to a user. In order to resolve such problems, an enterpriser-independent IPTV terminal must be provided. For this, it is necessary for a user to buy a terminal in retail markets and configure the terminal to match with an IPTV enterpriser the user wants to select.